


Самое лучшее место чтобы умереть

by fundantur_in_aere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundantur_in_aere/pseuds/fundantur_in_aere
Summary: немного о жизни офисного планктона, потере себя и том, к чему это может привести





	Самое лучшее место чтобы умереть

От работы ощутимо едет крыша. Дрессированная белка в колесе, специалист по скоростному перекладыванию бумажек.

Пересчитать показатели эффективности за квартал. Заполнить отчеты о превышении планового бюджета, с объяснениями за каждую копейку. Просмотреть новые резюме. Обзвонить кандидатов, ответить уже просмотренным о результатах собеседований. Заполнить отчет по сотрудникам для военкомата. Проверить счета. Заказать все для офиса и убедиться, что никто не умрет от жажды, голода и холода. Заставить работать принтер. Разобрать письма, подшить договоры и отправить сканы. Одно - выполнить быстрее, чем записать в список дел, другое вызывает желание побиться головой о стол, количество невыполненного все множится, вместе с горой бумаг на столе.

\- Завтра к одиннадцати мы должны отправить калькуляцию опытного образца. У тебя все готово? Что-то ты бледная, нужно больше бывать на солнце. Или в солярий сходи.

В горле смех, в глазах слезы. Для калькуляции не хватает данных, и пришлют их только к концу дня. Быть в офисе в шесть утра, чтобы все успеть? Или сидеть сегодня в ожидании. Какое уж тут солнце, если небо прочно заменили натяжные потолки.

Но, еще немного усилий, и все получится. Но, нет такого объема работы, с которым невозможно справиться. Но, если не сделаешь ты, то кто это сделает?

Эта работа, в интересной компании, с кучей перспектив, должна была стать любимой. Но каждый день как битва со всем миром. С бумагами, отчетами, коллегами, партнерами, начальством, конкурентами, налоговой, фондами и всеми, кто хочет твоего внимания. И каждым, кто хочет добавить в твой бесконечный "Важно, Срочно" еще одно задание. И уже не понятно, будет ли в этом непроглядном мраке свет впереди. И ты заблудилась, ты потерялась. Ты погребен под бесконечными "Надо", и курган над тобой из обязательств.

Устало трешь глаза. Хочешь не хочешь, а зрение падает. Нужно начать делать гимнастику, нужно больше бывать в парках и лесу, а не сидеть за компьютером даже в выходные. А тебе не хочется даже шевелиться.

Перед глазами вереницы таблиц и танец диаграмм. В голове планы и расписание.

 

Продолжаешь крутить это колесо, к нему бы турбину подключить, может тогда польза будет. С каждым днем ощущение бессмысленности существования все сильнее. Город кажется серым. Пыльные жалюзи прячут закаты и рассветы, ночные огни слепят глаза и приглушают краски.

Надо бы пойти на танцы... Обязательно, только сдам проект.

Нужно выбраться к друзьям в пригород. Может быть, летом?

Опять пропустила премьеру фильма, и его сняли с проката. Ну, дома посмотришь.

Разнообразные "не сегодня, когда-нибудь" множатся, новые вытесняют старые, забываются вчерашние, появляются завтрашние.

Дом, работа. Попытки забыть. Попытки забыться. В чужих объятиях, в развлечениях, в удовольствиях. Попытки почувствовать, что ты еще жива. Что ты не превратилась в офисного робота.

И накатывает тоска. Почему не получается довольствоваться тем, что есть? Почему не получается изменить то, чем недовольна?

«Все пошло куда-то не туда. Доработаю до отпуска, и найду новую работу».

«Дождусь премии и сразу уйду».

«Закончу проект и пусть ищут другую идиотку на мое место».

Тысяча обещаний, сотня «не сегодня». И это продолжается так долго, что в возможность ухода куда-то кроме пенсии не веришь совершенно.

В другую компанию на ту же должность? Есть ли в этом смысл?

Начинать все с нуля? Сложно, страшно, невозможно.

Слишком много страхов. Слишком много обязательств.

И кружит, кружит, кружит бесконечная карусель, дурманит голову, лишает разума.

 

Очередные выходные в алкогольном тумане. Расслабиться в пятницу вечера с пиццей и парой бокалов вина. Разнообразить в субботу уборку дома мартини, встретиться в баре с приятелями и парой коктейлей. В воскресенье спать до обеда и не чувствовать себя в полной мере протрезвевшей. Удивляться в понедельник, куда же делись выходные, в которые хотелось сделать так много всего – от обновления и рассылки резюме, до полезных общественно-социальных дел, и уже с самого утра ждать следующих выходных.

Кофе давно уже не любимый напиток, а необходимый допинг. Крепче, двойной, с корицей и имбирем. И нет жизни и без энергетиков, спасибо автоматам с напитками в холле. Сахар, кофеин, таурин, и лишь изредка мелькает в голове, что с таким образом жизни и сердечный приступ тебе светит гораздо раньше, чем сорок лет.

«Я начну новую жизнь, с понедельника, с первого числа, с нового года, с затмения, с новолуния, нет, прямо сегодня!». Обещания, которые даже не пытаешься выполнить.

 

\- Ты слышала, Влад женится? Вы расстались?

\- Мы не виделись несколько месяцев. Видимо да.

\- Мне очень не хватает удивленного смайлика в разговоре с тобой.

\- Мне тоже очень не хватает смайликов…

\- Она точно беременна.

\- Наплевать.

 

С этого момента все идет совсем наперекосяк. Да, свадьба бывшего парня – достаточный повод для расстройства. Хотя, стоит ли расстраиваться, если «Не заметила, как расстались» Нет. Всё-таки это выбивает из колеи.

И новые правила на работе. Шкала эффективности, совещания каждый вторник, отчеты за неделю каждую пятницу – тиски сжимаются, лишая, кажется, самой способности дышать.

И, действительно, все чаще ты концентрируешься на дыхательной гимнастике, стараясь не нервничать, сосредоточиться, быть сильной, эффективной, активной, в общем – выкинуть все мысли из головы.

И, кажется именно последнее – выкинуть лишние мысли – начинает получаться лучше всего.

Ты не заглядываешь в будущее, ты пытаешься жить именно здесь и сейчас. Небольшие планы на рабочую неделю и четкий планы – на день. И новый сериал вечером, и коробка шоколада как бонус за успешно прожитый день. «В следующие выходные надо обязательно…» «Ну или может быть в конце месяца?»

Вот только в выходные ты больше не чувствуешь в себе сил вставать в постели. Если в будни хоть как-то пробуждает извечное «надо», то в свободное время ты расплываешься по постели, как пролитая вода по столу.

Опоздания слишком регулярные чтобы быть случайностью. На автомате утром встаешь, не глядя в зеркало приводишь себя в порядок, и бредешь в толпе таких же несчастных зомби на работу. Этого ты всегда хотела, действительно? Но невозможно проснуться вовремя. Совершенно нет сил вставать. Зачем? Дома гораздо уютнее. Что-то внутри намекает посмотреть симптомы депрессии, но слишком страшно узнать ответ.

«Нужно просто больше двигаться и начать пить витаминки».

Ты записываешься в спортзал и радуешься избавлению от проблем со сном. На сериалы не хватает времени в будни, зато в выходные, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения от активно прожитой недели - можно остаться дома совсем. Да, не выходить даже за продуктами, лучше зайти в супермаркет вечером в пятницу

В выходные теперь ты даже не можешь заставить себя принять душ. Зачем, никто же не видит? А тебе хорошо и так.

Конечно, ты приводишь в порядок и себя и одежду. Конечно, ты не пьешь слишком много, пара бокалов в пятницу вечером. И остатки бутылки в субботу, вино ведь испортится, жалко его.

С удивлением узнаешь о собственном дне рождения от поздравляющих тебя коллег. Улыбаешься, принимаешь поздравления, целый день сыплются звонки и сообщения, пожелания разной степени искренности от важных и неважных для тебя людей.

\- Праздновать? Я не хочу.

Ты в страшном сне не можешь представить, что нужно что-то спешно организовывать, встречаться с людьми, улыбаться и быть хоть сколько-нибудь активной. Кто-то из друзей обижается. А ты мечтаешь, чтобы тебя сегодня оставили в покое. Никогда ты не любила плед на своей кровати так сильно, никогда он не казался тебе лучшим другом.

 

Май решает, что весь он состоит лишь из пятницы тринадцатого. Срабатывают все законы Мерфи, из рук валится все, поминутно вызывая желание заплакать.

Ну сколько можно? Когда все это кончится?

Но заявление на отпуск возвращают с пометкой «осенью».

Осенью, зимой… Не в этом году, не в этой жизни. Сколько можно? У тебя там отпуска уже на полный квартал рабочий накопилось, если отдел кадров не провел все у себя «по бумажкам».

Скармливаешь заявление шредеру, вытираешь слезы и зарываешься в бумаги с головой. Может хоть это позволит отвлечься от всего?

А где-то глубоко внутри расцветает тоска.

 

В светлой сумке, которую ты берешь лишь летом, на дне, - билеты. Смотришь на них, и понимаешь – последний раз, в кино ты выбиралась почти года назад. Лениво листаешь афишу, но ничего не привлекает взгляд. Ты даже не знаешь, какие сейчас премьеры, что популярно, что хвалят критики и кинолюбители. Любимые сайты заброшены, сетевые друзья даже не шлют уже вопросов, куда же ты подевалась – смирились с безвременной смертью, наверное, так же как ты – позволила себе умереть.

                                                                 

\- Привет, мам.

В ответ сухое:

\- Привет.

\- Прости, я не смогла приехать на юбилей. Поздно освободилась в пятницу, а сегодня нужно анализ доделать.

\- Анализ? Это важно?

\- Ну, от меня ждут к понедельнику. Я обязательно приеду на следующие выходные, я помню, что давно не была у вас.

\- Приедешь? Когда? Позвони предварительно, может быть нас не будет в городе.

\- Вы собираетесь куда-то?

\- На дачу.

\- Хорошо, я позвоню. Что тебе подарить?

\- Я пришлю тебе ссылку.

\- Закажи сама. Я переведу деньги.

 

Мысли о том, что тебе, в принципе, незачем жить, поселились где-то внутри. Родители удовлетворились денежным переводом и не звонят которую неделю. Некогда любимый мужчину нашел свою «счастливую семейную жизнь». О работе не хочется говорить вообще, чтобы не начать материться. Друзья, кажется, не вынесли постоянной занятости и дурного настроения. Возможно, стоило чуть чаще отвечать на сообщения?

Детей нет, кота нет, даже золотых рыбок не завела, чтобы можно было волноваться об их благополучия.

Интересно, сколько таблеток снотворного поможет не проснуться? Пять, пятнадцать или целая упаковка?

Глупости все это, и слабость. Потерпеть до осени, взять отпуск и искать новую работу. И с друзьями встретиться на праздниках. И к родителям съездить. Наверное, им просто обидно, что уделяешь мало внимания.

А до праздников еще далеко. И еще дальше до отпуска. А просыпаться утром не хочется уже сегодня. Может быть, случится землетрясение, дом обрушится и все проблемы исчезнут? Интересно, падение из окна во время весеннего мытья стекол спишут на несчастный случай? Или здесь не так высоко для однозначного результата?

\- Осторожней, дура! Под машину попадешь.

\- Зато на работу можно будет не идти.

И непонятно, то ли юмор такой черный, то ли действительно – смерть кажется единственным выходом из ловушки собственного дурного настроения.

Зачем жить, если у тебя нет ни целей, ни планов, не смысла?

Страх смерти? Нежелание признать свою слабость? Прочно вбитое в голову «Самоубийство – грех»?

Все это кажется весьма и весьма размытым. Просто нет той точки, которая заставляет принять окончательное решение. Просто кажется, еще немного, и муха все-таки сможет оторвать крылья от паутины.

И вообще, у тебя все же в порядке! «А в Африке дети голодают. И умирают ежеминутно от тяжелых болезней, а ты тут с жиру бесишься, тебе просто замуж надо».

Крутится все это, вокруг и в голове.

Работа – есть. Кто сказал, что она должна быть любимой? Родители такой ерундой не заморачивались, пока тебя растили. И не говори, что получаешь мало, телефон вот топовой модели. И не в обносках ходишь. Еще и кривишься-привередничаешь, здоровое питание и регулярная доставка фастфуда на дом вперемешку.

Парня нет? А тебе хоть один нравится? Или для галочки нужен?

Что еще тебе не так?

Вечные споры внутри, попытки заставить полюбить окружающую действительность и просто самоувещивания. Может быть, улучшить настроение они не слишком помогают, но хотя бы перестаешь мечтать бросить все сейчас же и сиюсекундно. Тоже ведь результат.

 

Зачем жить, если ты никого не любишь, и никто не любит тебя?

Зачем жить вообще?

Мир прекрасно существует без тебя. Так было тысячи, а может и миллиарды лет до, так будет и после.

Зачем жить?

Ты ищешь ответы в книгах. Но чтение не приносит удовольствия. Страдания одних героев вызывают отторжение, кажется они ухудшают твое и без того не идеальное настроение. Оптимизм других – вызывает неверие и зубную боль. Может быть им все так легко, но не тебе. И их рецепт тебе не поможет. С фильмами та же проблема. Другие виды искусства, ну кроме музыки, требуют чуть большей активности. А с музыкой у тебя просто не складывается. Не можешь найти ничего по душе, глушишь шум улиц попсовым радио, но не слушаешь и не слышишь ничего.

Ты слепа к прекрасному, ты глуха. Ты действительно почти мертва.

 

Стоит ли превращать смерть в абсолют?

Вокруг так много возможностей. В голове неспешно, но истерично блуждают мысли:

Интересно, а канцелярский нож сможет перерезать вены? Наверное, сможет, вот только это будет медленно и больно.

Говорят, если воткнуть что-то острое в висок, человек умрет очень быстро. Или это на лбу такая точка? Интересно, а длины сережки-гвоздика для этого хватит? Она такая тонкая и острая.

Невыносимо в собственном теле. Хочется разодрать его, расцарапать руки и ноги ногтями, оставить следы на животе, на боках, провести острым краем ногтя по шее, резко, до крови, и также – по лбу, от центра к вискам. Если бы только можно было вылезти из кожи, как снять старую шкурку, очиститься, обновиться.

Разбить голову о стену самому вряд ли получится. Это какой силы удар должен быть? Инстинкт самосохранения все равно сильнее, это же платформа 9 и 3/4, чтобы бежать в стену с разбега, а остальное – мелочи просто.

Подавиться абрикосовой косточкой, какая смешная и нелепая смерть…

Кажется, ты начинаешь видеть возможности в каждом предмете и в каждом месте. Наслаждаешься этими фантазиями, смакуешь их, помогаешь обрасти подробностями... И, если честно, совершенно не собираешься их воплощать. Единственная практическая польза, которую ты видишь – составить и опубликовать самый длинный в мире список самоубийств, теша тщеславие, но потом вспоминаешь, что это запрещено по закону, и погружаешься в новый виток хандры.

 

Разочарованная в себе и собственной жизни, ты все-таки не готова привлекать внимание так.

Чужое осуждение больно ранит, и ты его боишься, даже если и не узнаешь о нем.

Может быть, стоит изобразить несчастный случай?

День за днем обдумываешь эту мысль.

 

Лидирует идея с отравленными пирожными. Нужно снотворное и служба доставки. Ты еще не придумала, как сделать заказ анонимно, но это было бы так романтично и загадочно - в духе классических детективов, главное, чтобы не нашлось такого же талантливого детектива, как герои Агаты Кристи.

И ты даже тратишь немного времени на самую приятную часть такого плана - выбор сорта пирожных. Удобнее всего было бы что-то добавить в масляный крем между двух капель меренги.

Конечно, все это лишь в шутку. Просто потому, что ты не знаешь, как отправить такие пирожные анонимно, да.

 

На работе называют твой юмор кладбищенским.

Ну, тебя точно не смешат мучения детей и животных, но вот с окружающими иногда сделать что-то такое хочется. Выкинуть качающуюся на стуле и щелкающую ручкой секретаршу из окна, например.

 

 

Дни сливаются в сплошной поток. Утро, вечер, понедельник, вторник…пятница, понедельник.

В середине весны все-таки выбираешься на выходные к родителям. Дома уютно и спокойно, так хорошо расслабиться и не думать вообще ни о чем.

Вот только обязательные вопросы от родных и соседей

\- Ты очень бледная.

\- Замуж не собралась?

\- Внуками когда родителей порадуешь?

Но это же мелочи, не стоящие внимания, правда?

В воскресенье вечером ты уезжаешь обратно, нагруженная гостинцами, и, когда ты смотришь на мелькающие за окном яркие огни, по твоему лицу текут слезы. О чем ты грустишь, о чем жалеешь?

О недолговечности идиллии, о сложностях жизни, о семье и любви, о собственном выборе или отсутствии такового.

А в понедельник становится понятно, эти выходные были настолько хорошими и спокойными, что ты просто рассыпаешься.

 

Сначала в кофе утром скисает молоко, и приходится ждать обеда, чтобы дать организму дозу столь необходимого кофеина. Мелочь, но, лишенный привычного допинга мозг отказывается соображать, и ты совершаешь ошибки в самых простых вещах. Например, пялишься несколько минут пытаясь понять, чего от тебя хочет «Отчет о совместимости версий» в Microsoft Excel.

Чтобы все доделать, приходится задержаться, и уходя из офиса в десятом часу вечера, ты винишь в этом не объем работы, а только себя.

Утром вторника сил нет совсем. Ты вновь не выспалась, ты вновь мечтаешь о капельнице, которая будет поставлять кофеин тебе прямо в вены… Угрюмо смотришь на таблицы и отчеты и хочешь, чтобы они куда-нибудь исчезли, желательно вместе с компьютером и зданием вообще. И почему в нашей глуши не совершают теракты? Взлететь бы на воздух вместо со всеми этим невозможными глупостями. Вот честно, кому это вообще нужно?

Кому что нужно?

Не выдержав, сбегаешь из офиса в туалет, сидеть на подоконнике, курить и не видеть никого. И пусть так пристало себя вести лишь импульсивной школьнице. Тебя тошнит от шума, тебе плохо от всех этих взглядов и внимания.

Хочется кричать. Хочется топать ногами, хочется биться в истерике.  
К сожалению, твой офис лишь на пятом, и выпрыгивать в окно бесполезно – сбежать не удастся, ни в одном из смыслов этого слова.

 

Секретарша перестала обижаться на угрозу убийства. Списала это на твой вредный характер, простила, забыла и мило улыбается, ей очень хочется обсудить свой предстоящий отпуск.

\- Я решила в этом году не лететь никуда заграницу. Смотри, я набрала брошюр, может и тебя что-то заинтересует. Ну посмотри, ты обязательно найдешь что-то интересное! Тебе давно пора в отпуск, такая бледная.

Сбегаешь чтобы не выслушивать эти причитания. И да, уносишь разноцветный каталог с собой.

«Лучший отдых»

«Самое лучшее место для медового месяца».

«Лучшее предложение для отдыха с детьми»

«Лучший отель для большой компании».

Так банально и скучно. Все у них «Самое-самое-лучшее-привлекательное-соблазнительное».

Через пару часов секретарша подходит заново.

\- Ну что? Нашла что-нибудь?

\- Нет.

\- Что, ничего не понравилось? У них есть все! Чего ты хочешь?

\- Умереть, - отчет ты доделала, от цифр едет крыша, от необходимости все перепроверить – стучит в висках.

Большие глаза, и секретарша ретируется, не зная, что на такое ответить.

«Есть все, говорите? Ну, посмотрим еще раз».

 

До конца рабочего дня еще два часа. Но когда ты последний раз уходила из офиса вовремя? То есть, в обычный день ты бы работала еще часа четыре. Но, сегодня…

Берёшь в руки буклет и листаешь, на этот раз не только читая заголовки, но внимательно рассматривая иллюстрации.

И одна из них привлекает внимание.

Фотография цепляет, и туда действительно хочется поехать.

«Дайвинг… Памятник архитектуры… Уедененный отдых для семейной пары…»

Край цивилизации – оконечность полуострова, местные жители на котором жалуются - туристы к ним обычно не доезжают, отреставрированный пансионат, то ли советской, то ли еще царской постройки. Безлюдно, спокойно. Обрывы, глубокое море, скалы, и, в довершение, заброшенный маяк в пешей доступности. Все, что можно только пожелать, чтобы несчастный случай все-таки произошел.

Может быть слишком усложняешь, но такая точка кажется оптимальной.

«Самое лучшее место… чтобы умереть».

Свободный номер находится, сезон еще не начался, да и место не пользуется популярностью.

Ночь в поезде, и ты прекрасно высыпаешься и почти любишь этот мир.

Пара часов на присланным за тобой такси, администратор была так любезна, что сама заказала машину встретить тебя на вокзале.

 

Без интереса отвечаешь на вопросы таксиста: да решила отдохнуть на выходные, нет, раньше здесь не была.

 

Немного грустно от того, что о внезапной поездке никто и не узнает – некому замечать отсутствие. Никто не спросит, почему не вернулась ночевать, никто не удивится пустой квартире. Родители звонят пару раз в месяц, друзья давно не удивляются отсутствию ответа. Лишь в понедельник могут заметить, что ты не пришла на работу. И, даже если написать, что заболела – не дадут покоя звонками и сообщениями. Иллюзия собственной нужности, одна из причин того, что так и не можешь написать заветное заявление с коротким текстом из шести слов: «Прошу уволить меня по собственному желанию».

 

Закрывшись в номере – заливисто смеешься.

Ты чувствуешь себя несвободной, опустошенной.

Почему? Не было в жизни ни потрясений, ни проблем, и радостей видимо тоже не было таких, ради которых хотелось бы…

Даже не жить, а просто «хотелось бы».

Горы сворачивать, улыбаться солнцу, готовить завтраки для любимого человека.

Наверное, что-то в тебе не так. Испорченное, сломанное. Неправильное.

Почему нельзя просто «радоваться жизни»? Почему нельзя просто захотеть и стать счастливой? Даже «захотеть» и то не получается.

 

Дурацкие вопросы на ресепшене. «А почему отдыхаете одна», «А почему не в сезон», скучающая администратор слишком сильно дружелюбна и слишком мало дрессирована. Ты предпочла бы вышколенную вежливость сетевого сервиса, чем вот это все.  
Вопросы режут, вопросы раздражают.

Просто потому-что. Под твоим недружелюбным взглядом она все-таки замолкает, или ты отвечаешь что-то резкое, ты не уверена.

А, казалось бы, выспалась, и должна быть отдохнувшей и дружелюбной.

А, казалось бы, должна почувствовать свободу.

А, казалось бы, приняла решение, может быть самое важное в своей жизни.

Ты врешь себе? Или всему миру?

Сумка с вещами летит в угол у кровати. Сколько нужно одежды на два дня, после которого третьего и быть не должно?

Ты не планируешь этот уикэнд, но все же сейчас тебе больше всего хочется есть.

Черный кофе пахнет почему-то миндалем. Ароматизированный? «Счастье с привкусом цианида» мелькает в голове. С каких пор у счастья для тебя – черный цвет и ядовитый запах?  
Бодрости прибавляется. Настроения не слишком.

Может быть это последний кофе в твоей жизни.

Но ведь ты этого хочешь?

Звенящей пустоты внутри, кутаясь в которую ты покупала вчера билет и ехала в поезде, как не бывало. Реальность перестает быть плоской и монохромной, в ней появляются цвета.

 

 

 

Хорошего настроения не хватает надолго.

Ты спотыкаешься на лестнице и рвешь кеды. Сменную обувь на два дня ты не брала.

Прекрасно! Просто замечательно. Ходить теперь ободранной, как бомжичка.

Как вообще поверить, что в твоей жизни может что-то измениться? Что ТЫ сможешь что-то изменить.

Люди-роботы, люди мелкие винтики в машине своей судьбы. А ты вообще, как турист на скучной экскурсии, проходишь ничего не касаясь, ничему не радуясь, ничего не знача.

Бороться и искать, а потом вновь бороться, и вновь. И не находить. Потому что ты не знаешь, что тебе – искать. И борьба больше – с собственной ленью, с собственной пустотой.

И зачем вот это все?

У тебя нет ответа.

С этими размышлениями совершенно не замечаешь, сколько прошла.

Пляж безлюден - купаться слишком рано, и ты просто идешь вдоль берега, теряясь в своих мыслях, перебирая их, спутывая еще больше. Нужно отойти дальше от города и от возможных прохожих, наверное. В голове не одной связной мысли, начинаешь считать шаги, чтобы фиксироваться на чем-то.

 

Шаг, второй, третий… Где-то на шестой сотне сбиваешься и начинаешь заново. После четвертого или пятого повтора чувствуешь непривычную телу усталость. Наверное, так даже лучше? Проще?

Достаешь из сумки полотенце, аккуратно расстилаешь. Кеды спинываешь рядом, одежду - неаккуратной кучкой на полотенце.

Трогаешь воду кончиками пальцев, не чувствуешь температуры, лишь ласковое прикосновение и медленно заходишь в море, будто вязнешь на каждом шагу.

Что ты вообще творишь?! Дура! Оплеуху самой себе, резкую, с брызгами. Больно.

Как можно быстрее гребешь берегу. Задыхаясь, выбираешься на песок.

Кажется, тебе нужна помощь.

Мокрые пальцы скользят по экрану смартфона.

«Мам, я завтра приеду»

Интересно, они отправят тебя в психушку? Сейчас ставят на учет или что-нибудь такое?

Что ты чуть не натворила?

Не можешь произнести это даже про себя.

С трудом одеваешься, и плетешься обратно в номер, путь кажется вдвое, втрое длиннее. Приходишь совсем без сил, и сворачиваешься под тонким одеялом, позволяя слезам пролиться. Только это ты сейчас можешь.

Все-таки набираешь мамин номер:

\- Кажется, я сейчас пыталась утопиться.

Не уверена, что она разбирает сквозь всхлипы, что ты говоришь.

Сдавленно охает, и обещает:

\- Я сама откручу тебе голову, когда приеду. Ты дома сейчас?

\- Я в Эньске, - всхлипываешь снова.

\- Я не знаю где это, но, наверное, завтра у тебя буду. Ты ничего больше не натворишь?

\- Маам.

\- Обещай мне.

\- Я тебя жду.


End file.
